Change of History
by ms.evil
Summary: We've decided to give you a second chance at life... SessKag
1. A Big Mouth Knows No Boundries

My first Inuyasha fic, so make it special! Actually it's an experiment, just to see if I'll do well in the world of demons and time travelers. But it'd sill be nice to get reviews!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Kagome Higurashi stomped angrily through the untrimmed meadow hands clenched tightly at her side. A scowl on her face she readjusted the strap on her quiver of arrows.  
  
'That jerk!' she thought furiously, grinding the green grass below her shoes into a finer pulp. 'I can't believe he actually said that to my face!'  
  
The teenaged time traveler suddenly felt the strong urge to throttle a certain white haired hanyou with her bare hands. She was also trying her hardest not to scream at the top of her lungs. But along with that rage she felt tears sting at her eyes. His words had hurt her as well, knowing the dirty truth, may just have been too much.  
  
Inuyasha had never been the sympathetic type, or kind, or anything related to those words. But she knew deep, deep, down he could be a real softie. It was just getting through his layers gruff exterior that was the hard part.  
  
Having mixed feelings about someone you loved and hated was one of the most confusing things in the world. Kagome absolutely despised that feeling. Still angry she pushed all the strength into trying to push the tip of her bow off to no avail.  
  
Giving up, she let the tip of her bow drag along the grass as Kagome tried her best to see if she could get her anger to disband as she neared the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
Nope.  
  
Taking a huge breath she stood still and hunched her shoulders down.  
  
'Just take calm down and count to ten. This is nothing your optimism can't handle,' she thought, smoothing out the air in front of her with her hands.  
  
'One.'  
  
All she had to do was go home and calm down. Then everything will be okay again  
  
'Two.'  
  
Surely that's all she needed.  
  
'Three.'  
  
A rustle of leaves.  
  
'Four..'  
  
Then she heard a soft thud sound in her ears.  
  
'Fi-Five.'  
  
Fear replaced her earlier anger rapidly.  
  
'Six.'  
  
After the thud she heard a loud growl.  
  
Forgetting about her little countdown Kagome felt on the verge of panic. Slowly reaching over her shoulder for a stone tipped arrow, she set it in place in her bow.  
  
Stretching the string back she could feel her own hands shaking.  
  
While she waited for the cause of the noise to appear she heard a light giggle.  
  
Kagome could feel her eyebrow go up, 'Should I be afraid of this thing?' she asked herself.  
  
The emerald foliage before her rustled a few more times before revealing a little girl clad in an orange kimono.  
  
Seeing this little child Kagome let her bow fall to her side and she showed a small smile.  
  
"Hi," she greeted, "Are you lost?"  
  
The little girl giggled, "No," she said, "Rin is not lost."  
  
Kagome had the sudden thought that this little girl might not have a properly working mind if she thought she wasn't lost when she was walking around alone in the middle of the night.  
  
"Hi I'm Kagome," she told Rin, kneeling down to her height she shook the little girl's hand.  
  
The grin on Rin's face grew wider.  
  
Forgetting about her earlier troubles Kagome smiled as well. That is, until she heard more movement in the shrubs. Her eyes grew wider at the sight of a disgusting green toad like creature appearing from the bush.  
  
She looked back at the little girl, 'This couldn't be the little girl Inuyasha said Sesshoumaru had saved could it?' It seemed doubtful. The Lord of the Western Lands didn't seem like the kind of demon that would go around actually saving things when he could be killing them. She also didn't think it was possible Rin could survive even being near Sesshoumaru without dying a cruel death.  
  
But here was that weird thing that always stuck to the demon like glue standing right in front of her.  
  
All of a sudden she really wanted to be back at camp with Inuyasha and the others.  
  
Rin pointed to Jaken, "See Rin isn't alone! She has Jaken and Sesshoumaru- sama with her!" She beamed again.  
  
Kagome gulped but her attentions reverted back to the sickening toad who had abruptly shrieked out a sentence, "Rin you stupid child!" it cried, "Don't ever push me into the dirt and then smack my head with a stick ever again!"  
  
That's when the ebony haired teen noticed a small red bump on Jaken's head, she smiled; it suited him.  
  
Rin pouted, "But you were being mean to Rin."  
  
Jaken scowled, "I was only telling you to never squeal around Sesshoumaru- sama, it's rude!"  
  
Kagome frowned she stood up and glared down at the toad demon, "Hey toad! Don't talk to her like that!" she told him.  
  
"Oh and who going stop me?"  
  
One swift kick to the stomach sent Jaken flying back through the trees.  
  
A cheerful laugh erupted from Rin. Kagome grinned and dusted her hands off each other.  
  
But then a white figure emerged from the hidden path and Kagome found herself face to face with the Lord of the Western Lands himself.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squealed, running to the demon's side and hugging his leg.  
  
He ignored her and gazed up at the fifteen year old Kagome. Feeling her body move on reflex she found herself ready to fire an arrow at him at any moment.  
  
"Don't come closer!" she yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru's face was left unscathed from emotion; he stared blankly at her.  
  
Scared, Rin hid behind his leg but she still let a pigtail and an eye peek out.  
  
Confidence flowing lightly through her veins Kagome stretched the string back farther as Sesshoumaru stepped closer.  
  
"Foolish girl," he stated, "Surely you don't believe those arrows of yours can defeat me." A statement more then a question.  
  
Kagome stood her ground and she put a frown on her face.  
  
Standing in a clearing the small group were bathed in moonlight. Kagome had just realized that Sesshoumaru held a feminine beauty like none she'd seen before. She almost laughed to herself. It was almost funny to see a hardcore killing machine like Sesshoumaru being described with the words "feminine beauty".  
  
But no matter how funny she found it, it would still be true.  
  
"I've killed many strong demons with the strike of my arrows, don't think you'll be any different Sesshoumaru!" she warned.  
  
Then she saw Sesshoumaru's ever so loyal servant stomp back into the clearing, he yelled at her, "Wench! How dare you think your pathetic arrows can even cause a scratch to Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Kagome glared at him, "And what makes you think that you stupid toad! I could kill you right now if I wanted to!"  
  
Sticking his nose in the air Jaken replied with a huff, "You'd be dead before you pull back that string on your bow."  
  
She rolled her eyes slightly, "Let me guess, it'll be your "Sesshoumaru- sama" who will be killing me?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Kagome smirked, 'That thing is so stupid."  
  
After a moment of silence Jaken finally seemed to realize what she meant, "Hey!"  
  
"Enough with your squabbling," Sesshoumaru commanded.  
  
Feeling as if she was on a roll Kagome pushed her luck, "And you! Thinking just because you're so powerful and all that you think you can command me just like that?"  
  
In the blink of an eye Kagome felt herself pinned to the park of the God tree Sesshoumaru's claws wrapped around her neck, applying slight pressure.  
  
She heard Rin shriek in surprise.  
  
She gulped, "Not so confident now."  
  
Kagome didn't answer, 'Great going Kagome,' she thought sarcastically to herself, 'Go and open your big mouth just to get yourself killed.'  
  
Staring into golden orbs akin to Inuyasha's Kagome felt the last seconds of her life tick away.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~ 


	2. Not What You Expected

Sorry I've been so long. I've been too busy being embarrassed at how badly all my other stories had been written. I had also been under a writer's block for this story. I think I had a plot when I first wrote this but I guess it just got lost. So while I was re-reading this I thought of a whole new one, a better one. I also changed the title on account of change of plot and review responses are at the bottom of the chapter. I hope you all like this sudden change!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Revisions Made: January 15, 2004  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Change of History  
  
Chapter 2: Not What You Expected  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes glared at the adolescent girl clutched in his claws. He could see in her eyes she knew exactly what was about to come, and he had no intention of changing that. She had been defiant and overconfident of her place on the planet by intending to start an argument with him. She deserved what was coming to her.  
  
An unnatural feeling in him told the demon lord to take it slowly, making it painful, teaching her a lesson. He paid no attention to Rin's cry of protest.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched sadistically as drops of blood poured out from the girl's pale neck and could feel her muscles tense at the wound.  
  
"You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut girl. That's a lesson that should come in handy," he told her softly, stoic as usual. Kagome cringed as Sesshoumaru graced her with a smirk, "But then again I don't think you'll be able to see if it works or not."  
  
She had no time to react as the Lord of the Western Lands snapped her neck and let her lifeless body drop to the grassy grounds. In the end he decided to make the death quick, not wanting to waste more time.  
  
Rin's audible gasp was the only noise for a second or two before Sesshoumaru turned his back on his recent victim.  
  
"Come Rin," he ordered turning away from the body and stepping back into the brush. When he did not here the rustle of fabric he turned to glance at the girl.  
  
She was crying.  
  
Sesshoumaru decided he had no time for this and picked up the silly girl by the collar of her kimono and pulled her up on his shoulders, irritated by the never ending tears and extra weight.  
  
Jaken began a number of approvals of his last murder and disapprovals of him carrying a human on him like a packhorse.  
  
Sesshoumaru told him to be silent and that's how it was for the rest of the night. Though no one noticed a number of black clouds fill the once clear sky.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
A long way away a warm hearty fire roasted that night's dinner while four individuals argued amongst themselves.  
  
Inuyasha tried to block out every cry, yell, and complaint that came out of his companion's mouths but found that, that was quite impossible.  
  
Miroku's sensible voice was the first to speak up after Inuyasha had told them all to shut up.  
  
"Inuyasha, what you said was out of place and conceited. Now Kagome is out there in woods alone very vulnerable to any demon that could be lurking in the trees. You should go find her and apologize," he said, boring his dark eyes into golden ones.  
  
Sango then spoke up after Shippou's nod of agreement. "She was on the verge of crying. I believe that you really hurt her to an extent Inuyasha."  
  
The hanyou threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Okay fine! I'll go find the damn girl if you'll all just shut up!" he roared at them. He loathed the way Sango smiled at his consent.  
  
The three walked back to the campfire. "There'll be something for you to eat when you return with Kagome," Miroku's descending voice told him. Inuysha's ears told him that Shippou's voice had added something quieter along the lines of, 'I doubt it'.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled curses at the retreating backs and jumped into the trees of the dark forest before him not knowing the horrors he would find.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
She opened her chocolate brown eyes only to have misty darkness surround her. As Kagome examined her surroundings more closely she found that she wasn't in the forest anymore. It seemed as if she wasn't anywhere. She couldn't see anything as there was nothing to see. As she contemplated this recent memories of Sesshoumaru, Rin, and the indecent toad all flooded into her mind in a moment where she was not ready for them.  
  
Kagome remembered being pressed against the bark of the tree with Sesshoumaru's hands clutched around her neck, pressing blood. She remembered Jaken's despicable smirk as he watched her suffer and the fear that was evident in Rin's young eyes. She remembered the demon's last words to her and the small smirk that crossed his lips before everything just went blank.  
  
The ebony haired teen found herself more confused then she had ever been in her whole life. Where was she? What had happened? What was going to happen? Was this some sort of sick joke? Those and many other questions came into mind as she thought on her situation more and more. Then came a thought, was she dead?  
  
She raised her hands to eye level and wiggled them around to see if they were still there. They then went to her hair and face, all was there good and well. Her hand went to her neck were she felt an uncomfortable ache, but no scar, no wound, no nothing, just skin.  
  
"What's going on?" she murmured softly to herself.  
  
There was a voice. It was deep and rich with seemingly intelligence. It seemed female. And it scared Kagome out of her wits.  
  
"Who's there?" she said, twisting her head around trying to see if anyone was standing there or walking towards her. She saw no one.  
  
"That's not important," it said.  
  
Kagome repeated her question, louder this time, trying to ignore the self in her that was terrified. "What's going on?" There was an uncomfortable silence as the voice pondered how it was going to explain it to her.  
  
Her eyes shifted around repeatedly expecting for someone to jump out of the darkness yelling "April Fools!" and laugh at her stupidity. But while she waited nothing of the sort happened.  
  
"Kagome," it started.  
  
"What?" she asked, growing impatient. She wanted answers and she wanted them fast. But she also wanted out of this place, fear was growing faster in the pit of her heart. She had no doubt something suspicious was about to take place here.  
  
There was another pause. "Kagome you're not a part of this world anymore"  
  
She quirked an eyebrow at the statement. "What do you mean I'm not a part of this world anymore?" Inwardly she was laughing. This really was a joke, it had to be. It was plain to see that she wasn't dead. Kagome could feel her flesh and see, she wasn't dead.  
  
It took the blunt route, "I mean that you're dead, deceased, Sesshoumaru killed you," the female voice said with slight impatience.  
  
"No I'm not," Kagome replied stubbornly, not as sure of herself as she had been before.  
  
"Yes, Kagome, you are."  
  
That hit her like a hammer to the head. She really was dead. Kagome stumbled backwards a hand at her mouth. This couldn't be true; then again, it seemed so. She would never see her family again, or her friends. She would never see the bright of day or the majestic moon. Never again would the beauty of nature grace her soul or the taste of food in her mouth. No more adventures, no more life, no more. . .  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
She had never even apologized for being rude. She never told him that she had been growing an infatuation with him for weeks now. She'd never see his face again.  
  
Tears touched her cheeks in splashes as she could no longer hold them in. It felt as if a hundred white hot knives had pierced her heart repeatedly for hours. She sputtered as incoherent words spilled out of her mouth.  
  
"Dead. . .how? What. . .I. . .can't be. . .no. . .why. . .Sango. . .Miroku. . .Shippou. . .," and in a last cry she yelled, "Inuyasha!"  
  
The voice spoke up again, "I can't feel your pain Kagome. But I can see it. But you must know that you weren't supposed to die."  
  
Her face was completely buried in the palms of her hands. She didn't want to listen to that damned voice anymore. She wanted to die, but she was, and that was the whole problem. Kagome fell to her knees in a teary mess.  
  
It took her lack of coherent words as a sign to continue, "This is a dire situation, for you were supposed to assist in the defeat of Naraku, you were supposed to play a huge role and without you, nothing is as it's supposed to be. "  
  
The sniffles grew softer.  
  
"History has been altered here tonight and no one on earth will have the power to change it. Sesshoumaru made a mistake in killing you however it will not affect his life greatly for he will not die at the hands of the evil that has plagued us. He will live as well as the two who follow him around everywhere, Rin and Jaken I believe."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Kagome questioned.  
  
It ignored her, "Since our history has been changed so will the future. Though it will be subtle at first the alterations will soon be noticeable and will transform the future from what you know it to something else. Your friends and family will be gone nothing will be the same. Your friends here in medieval Japan will be safe, save for one. One will not have survived."  
  
It took a moment for her to sink all of this in. "But what will happen to me? Am I just going to rot here while everyone is going to die?" she cried hysterically.  
  
The voice did not answer her. "Well?" she screamed, the waterworks starting up again. "Do I just have to sit back and watch all this happen? It's not fair! Why did this happen! I WANT A DO OVER!," she shrieked with desperation. Kagome fell over onto her side and muttered softly to herself, "I want a do over."  
  
And for hours she did nothing but despair on the fate she had bestowed upon everyone she had known and loved. It had been her fault this happened. She had destroyed everything.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter, I was planning on making it longer but it's late and I wanted to post it today. I'm also sorry I haven't given much clue to what the plot is, or where the romance will begin, but rest assured I'll get there. . . in time. Well that it's over you can drop me some more reviews okay? And if you can try and make them long and lengthy, I love reading long reviews. Reviews!!!  
  
Dark Chobit: Yeah I did make Inuyasha a bit cruel in this story but it's pretty essential. Thank for dropping a review in so many of my stories!  
  
Gothic-Kagome14: Well you wanted more so you got more! I hope you like it!  
  
Sheila: Haha, I finally answered to your pleas. I feel for you, I hate it when authors never update their stories when you want them to.  
  
Crimson hawk: Thanks a bunch for reviewing!  
  
Riena: I wanted to know what happens for a while too. Well I finally figured it out and hope I can explain more by next chapter. And I finally posted! Yay!  
  
Seshiru Hikari: Thank you for thinking this story is great. It's really killing me for concentrating so hard on this piece but I'll do it for my reviewers!  
  
Dragon Rae: I know, Jaken is super annoying and I hate him, so of course there's going to be another scene with arguing between them again. I just love writing their little quarrels.  
  
Ohayo: Hmm, I don't understand how Kagome is stupid in the last chapter. Oh no wait. . .never mind I get you. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
A girl: Wow your compliment certainly boosted my writing confidence, thank you so much! I never thought it was intelligently written but if you think so then okay! ^_^ And sorry I didn't add soon, I added a long time later.  
  
Twilight of Truth: Sorry I updated months after. I hope this satisfies you. I promise I'll try to work harder on this. Besides I think this will end up being my main focus story from now on.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~ 


	3. Lost but Not Found

~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Change of History  
  
Chapter 3: Lost but Not Found  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha scoured the area for Kagome's scent, shrieks of fright, or something of the sort. He found none. That's when he began getting worried. What if Miroku was right and some demon really had attacked Kagome and really was eating her alive right now?  
  
He pushed the thought aside. That was stupid. Even if she was a girl, Kagome knew how to protect herself, that was something he was sure of. So with that in mind he set off high into the trees again.  
  
As he neared the Bone Eater's Well, a familiar scent caught his senses. Kagome's scent. With anticipation Inuyasha rushed to the ancient well with ideas of her sitting there thinking whether or not she should jump in. He smirked. That's exactly what he was expecting her to do and he knew her well enough to be doing it. Inuyasha then started to worry what he was going to say to her. Would he really apologize? He should, but then again it was Kagome, she would understand. Wouldn't she?  
  
When Inuyasha entered the clearing he stopped dead in his tracks where the scent seemed to be slowly fading away. That was strange, he knew she was here. But she wasn't sitting on the edge of the well or crying under a tree. He walked around the clearing eyes shifting around for trouble. As he walked around he noticed a few other smells mingling with Kagome's, though he could not make them out. But while still being on his guard Inuyasha definitely wasn't ready for Kagome's dead body to be lying under his feet as he neared it.  
  
His bright tawny eyes widened at the sight.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Darkness, nothingness, surrounded her on all sides. She was stuck in oblivion. This was neither Hell nor the Heaven she had heard so much about. This was worse, so much worse. Kagome was cursed to spend all eternity here contemplating all her regrets and worries, her faults and rights, her hates. . .and loves.  
  
It seemed like forever since that mysterious voice had last spoken to her. But Kagome knew it couldn't have been more than a few hours or so. Then again she didn't have a watch so she would never exactly know would she?  
  
Sitting in a fetal position Kagome stared at the green pleats of her skirt. Her hair was disheveled and clothes wrinkled. She spent a lengthy time screaming her head off like a madman, angry at the world for laying this tragedy upon her.  
  
"Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't some other poor fool fall into that accursed well? They probably would've done a much better job than me. They could've at least gotten to the fight with Naraku. But look at me, everything barely started and I got myself killed. And it was nothing honorable either, it was a pathetic way to die." She was muttering to herself.  
  
"You were the one meant for this." Kagome looked up as the voice echoed in her ears.  
  
Believing she was totally insane already, she replied, "No I wasn't. Look at me. I'm dead."  
  
"Kagome you may be dead, but you were meant to save us all.  
  
"What kind of shit are you talking about? I can't save you when I'm dead. I didn't do anything to help at all, I did nothing, I'm a failure. I won't even be able to see my friends and family again. I'll never see Inuyasha again." She buried her head in her knees again.  
  
"Would you stop being so selfish! For hours all you've been doing is talk about yourself!" She seemed exasperated, the voice sort of reminded Kagome of herself. "You may be a failure in this life but there is so much more you can do in your next! So stop moping and cooperate with what I'm going to tell you."  
  
"Fine," Kagome replied irritably.  
  
"We have decided to give you a second chance," she said.  
  
"Who is 'we'?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow at the darkness.  
  
Like always the voice ignored her question, "You will be given a new body but will be allowed to retain your soul and magic. When you are reborn you will have no recollection of this life or Kikyo's but we believe that if you were really meant for this you'll find your way back to the well and into the past."  
  
"I thought you said you knew I already was the one to save the world?"  
  
"Well we can't be sure of everything now can we?" Kagome summed up that whoever was speaking was certainly not as polite as an ancient spirit should be. If it was an ancient spirit.  
  
"Naraku has to be destroyed, and without you that cannot happen."  
  
"Why can't I have any memories?" she asked quite confused at what this thing was supposed to be telling her.  
  
"Because you can't. It's a rule or something, don't ask me."  
  
Kagome was starting believe more and more that this voice was nothing close to being an ancient spirit. They were supposed to be filled with wisdom and strength. This one sounded as if it came out of someone from her school.  
  
"You know you're not sounding like something I should be believing in," she told it.  
  
"You're not sounding like something I should be putting this much faith into," it retorted with a huff.  
  
Kagome gave the air a glare, "Okay let's say I believe you and is willing to be reincarnated. What will happen then?"  
  
"Then fate will take it's course, we cannot see what you are about to do, only what will happen if you don't."  
  
"That makes no sense."  
  
"Quiet, I don't have much time left."  
  
"You're being timed?"  
  
"I'm going to try and revive you now with a new body in modern Japan. Remember that you will still be the same person, just not look exactly the same, I'm not very good at this."  
  
Kagome was just about to say to get someone that was, but chose not to.  
  
"You will be born into a body the same age as you are now which is fifteen I believe?"  
  
Kagome nodded, which to her seemed very stupid to her.  
  
"You must also remember you will not remember anything or what had happened to you at all in this life okay? You will also be living your new life with the Shikon Jewel though you will only believe it was a broken birthday present."  
  
"Okay I get it." Kagome was starting to get excited, she clutched the small jewel in her hand, a new life? This is great! The only catch was, she wouldn't remember anything.  
  
"Why can't I have any memories?"  
  
"Because you can't."  
  
Kagome once again didn't get a reply before things started happening. A white light erupted from the small jewel and exploded through the spaces in her fingers. The light engulfed her in its warmth filling the whole area with the glow.  
  
Kagome felt the light surge through every inch of her body like electricity. The Shikon Jewel grew white hot and she let go where it started to burn at her collarbone. She let out a gasp and fell onto all fours, eyes wide. The warmth seemed to be surging through her brain intoxicating her with it. But it seemed that, in order of time, her memories were slowly fading. The feelings grew less warm.  
  
"Good luck Kagome," the voice seemed to reminiscence as it said its salutation. The light completely overwhelmed her now and she could see no more. Kagome seemed to be sinking again.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Drops of tears crashed down onto the flat stone place before his face. Her name had been clumsily engraved onto its cold surface. Shippou touched the stone with his hand, sorrow filling his heart. He had lost another. First his parents now Kagome, the three closest things he ever had to his heart. What was he going to do now? This was torment no child his age could normally be able to handle, but he was strong. He would be.  
  
Sango kneeled down and patted Shippou on the back as he cried at Kagome's burial grounds, tears stained her face as well. Though on her face was a mournful smile that did not reach her cheerless eyes. She too lost another important figure.  
  
Miroku kept his poise but like the others, could not hold in tears. Gripping his staff like a lifesaver he grinded his nails into the wood. He dropped his head and squeezed his eyes shut at the burns of tears.  
  
Inuyasha did not cry. No he was too good for that. But inside he could not feel anything but burning hatred mix in with overwhelming sorrow. He knew it had been Sesshoumaru who killed her when he first looked into her wide brown eyes. Eyes that had been once filled with so much life and joy. Eyes that used to glare at him with every bit of energy they had. A ball clogged up his throat and a burn in his nose threatened tears. But he would not let them fall. Kagome would not want him to cry for her, he knew that for sure.  
  
More clouds had filled the sky by morning. It fit everyone's gloomy mood.  
  
Miroku placed a blood red wildflower on the grave. "Kagome, you will be missed. May you. . ." he paused to hold back another surge of tears, "May you rest in peace, and live a healthy afterlife."  
  
Shippou fell onto his knees and stared at the gravestone. This was the end, he knew it.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Argh, everything is so boring at the moment I know. But I promise you things will start to heat up in the next chapter.  
  
Rosie: Haha, not often enough I know. Thank you so much for the compliment, those really make my day.  
  
Zavtra: Hope I updated soon enough. Thanks for the reviews I loved them.  
  
Deadly Tears: I hope this chapter explains enough.  
  
Bubbley-girl: This chapter should explain. Things are pretty vague at the moment aren't they?  
  
Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Hope you can drop a couple more! Especially those readers who read my stories but never send me a review, you silent lurkers you. 


End file.
